The Rocky Mountain HighChocolate Strawberry Theorem
by hokie3457
Summary: Will a mishap on the slopes ruing Leonard and Penny's romantic ski get-away?


The Rocky Mountain High/Chocolate Strawberry Theorem.

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot with my favorite couple to say Happy New Year! Hope you like it. Reviews are always, always appreciated! **

**Of course, I own nothing regarding The Big Bang Theory. Like you, I just have a great time watching reading and writing!**

He walked up the stairs quickly and with a purpose. It was cold outside, but he didn't feel a thing. He was rushing to get back to the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on and she was waiting in a ski chalet they had rented for a week, three days of which remained.

Reaching the door, he balanced the coffees in one hand, while the other found the key and unlocked the door.

"Penny!" he called out. "I'm back."

Waiting a beat for an answer and not receiving one he called again "Penny?"

"Hey you" she replied. "I'm in here." The voice was coming from the large living room, where he had started a fire before he left.

He placed the coffees down and removed his jacket, hanging it in the closet near the front door. Picking up the coffees again, he made his way toward the voice. Entering the living room, he found it empty.

"Penny?" again he called her name.

Just then, he received his reply in a quiet, yet sexy voice "Over here, baby".

Furrowing his brow, he slowly walked further into the living room and around the huge sectional sofa that was in front of the blazing fireplace. His jaw hung open when he saw the vision.

She was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, a tray of strawberries and what looked to be two bowls of warmed chocolate.

"What took you so long?" she asked, her silky voice dripping with desire. She bit her lower lip for effect. And she knew all too well the result that look had on him.

"Ummm. Errrr." As he was at a loss for words, he let his eyes survey what and who was in front of him.

She was stretched out with her left arm bent at the elbow with that hand formed into a fist and resting on her jaw. The right hand held the top portion of the duvet from their bed up to just below her collarbone. Her bare shoulders held the promise that the rest of her was similarly dressed. His eyes travelling down her body, his gaze stopped, fixed on her left leg peeking out from under the cover. The pink air cast matching the color of her painted toenails.

His Christmas gift to her was a trip for New Year's to go skiing in Colorado. So far, the holiday vacation had been wonderful, if you didn't count the fact that on the third day she had severely sprained her ankle and twisted her knee in a mishap on the slopes.

Fully expecting that he would be the one who ended up injured, he apologized profusely for not going with her down the expert slope. She interrupted him to remind him if he had, the results would probably be much, much worse for him.

The day of the injury had been spent at the hospital, getting checked to make sure there were no bones broken and no hidden internal injuries. Other than the situation with her left ankle and knee, the beautiful blond would be back to normal within a matter of two or three weeks, wearing a brace on the knee if she was going to be walking or on her feet a lot, along with the air cast on her ankle.

Penny smiled to herself after he left to pick up some coffee for them. Some of her plans may have changed, but not all. One of her aims while they were away was to engage Dr. Hofstadter in some "après-ski" activities. She recently read a smutty romance novel that had given her plenty of ideas. Now that she was feeling better and maybe just a little medicated for pain purposes, she could show her physicist an entertaining time.

After he had left she maneuvered with the precautionary crutches through out the kitchen getting some strawberries with cream (for her) and chocolate (for him) for dipping, and other purposes, ready in the living room. That task complete she made her way to the first floor bedroom. Stowing the crutches in the closet (if they were in view, they may cause him worry about either her stamina or the possibility of injuring her further-neither of these would be a concern—she was ready), she stripped naked and dragging the duvet covering the bed, hopped on her right leg to the living room and waited for his return.

Hearing the key in the door, she shook her head to give her hair the tousled look she knew turned him on. She then pinched her cheeks to make them a bit rosier and pulled the duvet down just to show more than a hint of the skin of her upper breasts. "Come and get me handsome" she said quietly to herself and waited.

Now he was standing in front of her, still slack jawed. She laughed and said in her most innocent voice "why Leonard. You've surprised me. I didn't expect you back so soon and-and here I am in the middle of the living room" at this point she flung the duvet off and continued "-naked."

She then patted the rug beneath her twice with the palm of her hand and crooked her finger back and forth saying "you want some" pausing for three long Mississippi's-"strawberries?"

"Umm. Umm. Errr."

"Oh Leonard", still in the innocent, sing-song voice. "I hope the cat doesn't have your tongue. I think you'll need it very, very soon." She then quickly batted her eyes and once again bit her bottom lip.

That was it. She could see by the look on his face that he was a goner. He was hers. He slowly put the coffee containers down on the table and took off his shoes and then everything else. She dipped her finger into the bowl of warm chocolate and slowly brought it to her mouth. Licking her finger first, very slowly, she then inserted it into her mouth and slurped and sucked the remaining chocolate. She closed her eyes and shuddered. She was getting as turned on as she knew he was.

She then flipped onto her back, taking one of the bowls of chocolate and holding it above her, she turned the bowl slightly so a slow stream drizzled onto her stomach. Moving it with her hands she drew a line with the warm substance from her belly-button to just below her rib cage and back, maybe just a little lower than her navel.

"Leonard" she whispered now, slightly losing control. "I seem to have made a little mess here. Cccan you help me clean up?" her voice trembled. She thought that maybe she was a goner now too.

Forty-five minutes later, they both were lying on their backs, panting and laughing. His left arm was under her neck, while the fingers of her left were entwined with those of his right. They were both smiling broadly. She had just finished giggling, while he had just taken several pumps of his inhaler (she had it ready for him with the strawberries). He needed it just a little more because their activities had taken place "at altitude".

"That was amazing" he said, his breath slowly returning."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Hofstadter, you are a genius." With that she swung herself onto her side and then on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"I hope you're recovered there lover boy."

He looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

"You need to get your cute little tushie into the shower with me so I can get this sticky stuff washed off" She then winked at him and made her eyebrows go up and down. She then continued "and who knows what else may happen!"

He jumped up and got to the shower ahead of her shouting "Ready, willing and able!"


End file.
